In recent years, image reading apparatuses such as scanners and the like have been prevalently used along with the popularization of personal computers. Of such image reading apparatuses, flatbed type image reading apparatuses are downsized year by year in terms of their installation and storage spaces.
FIG. 8 is a schematic explanatory view showing the structure of a conventional flatbed image reading apparatus. An image reading apparatus in FIG. 8 optically reads document information by placing a document facing down on a document table glass 51 as the upper surface of an apparatus main body 50, and scanning a contact image sensor 52 as an image reading device provided in the apparatus main body 50. In this image reading apparatus, an FFC (flexible flat cable) 53 that electrically connects a control board 54 placed in the apparatus main body and a document reading unit that reads a document image is arranged nearly parallel to the document table glass.
In the conventional flatbed image reading apparatus, when the entire apparatus is rendered compact and the space in the apparatus is small, i.e., when the apparatus has a low-profile structure, the FFC 53 may contact glass depending on the sub-scan position of the image reading device. As a result, the FFC 53 may stain the glass, or may be folded or entwine due to the contact resistance, thus deteriorating a read image, and causing operation errors.